


冰原

by byebyemyblue



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyemyblue/pseuds/byebyemyblue





	冰原

“与你冰原共饮雪，我不后悔。”

01  
终于结束了。踏上登机桥的时候黄仁俊想。  
考完最后一门，班里的同学都出去唱K了，只有他回家提了行李箱去机场。  
他知道那群人都是麦霸，别人摇骰子是输了的唱歌，他们是谁赢了谁唱。他运气最好，以前被他们叫金手，总是第一个赢。  
黄仁俊唱歌没什么技巧，但音色清亮，唱完就放下麦缩在沙发里吸果汁。他好朋友钟辰乐手气最差，每每到最后都轮不到麦，但他好像也不需要，随心所欲坐在沙发扶手上跟着别人唱，多年声乐练过来，嘴一张就把别人的声音都盖过。

机票是老早就定好的了，黄仁俊不好意思地在班群里说我先走啦，下次回来请你们吃饭，早早地关了机。  
他提行李箱的动作很娴熟，踮脚顺手帮旁边的老太太放了包。高三以前黄仁俊没自己出过门，到了艺考，爸妈都没空陪他，他只好拖着行李箱机场火车站跑。他手小，堪堪握着手机和登机牌，埋怨自己为什么买那么大屏的手机。怕把身份证丢了，就挂在脖子上，跑起来的时候牌子在下巴底下摇摇晃晃，像小朋友，但是他其实已经十八岁了。

成人礼在艺考前，彼时黄仁俊正因为集训而苦不堪言，捧着气球过花门的时候僵着脸露出一颗虎牙，被录了下来永久保存，钟辰乐总翻出来笑他。  
后来因为艺考他去把虎牙磨平了，想来是成年总要付出点代价。那段录像加上回忆的色彩，就也显得很珍贵。  
黄仁俊半路出家，高中才开始学舞蹈，不像他的直系师兄董思成，基本功扎实得没话说，技巧也甩了别人几条街。他没那个基础，只能老老实实跑步练功练体能，练到最后腰痛得直不了，就去小诊所按摩，腰上罩着烤灯，腿下劈叉也不能放松，按完了还要去上补习班，痛得他话都堵在嗓子眼说不出。

那会儿流传一种戏谑说法，人终有一死，或死于集训，或亡于民间。对于艺考黄仁俊最后的记忆只剩下苦，出成绩的时候倒没那么想象中那样狂喜。规规矩矩的三个月后，他也没有太多出逃的快感，只是按计划那样前去雪山。  
他一早就想去雪山，可能是出于骨子里的浪漫情结，对白雪皑皑抱有特别的期待。他爸妈打听到那里有座庙很灵，去过的人都能金榜题名，便同意他去，还嘱咐他一定要上柱香，若灵验，以后再去还愿。

02  
黄仁俊在市区停留了两天，找了家连锁旅社报了个半自由行，早上五点出发，包住宿，行程自己安排。  
他琢磨着找个有经验的人一起走，但天还没亮，又下了细雨，更朦胧了，看不清身边的人，便决定上车再说。  
旁边人都在吃小摊前吃早餐，他喝不惯豆浆，就去便利店里买了牛奶和面包。撕开包装袋的时候大巴车来了，他眯着眼看，是自己的那班，就慌张跟着挤了上去。  
面包被挤扁了，软趴趴在他手里捏着。黄仁俊在黑暗里跌跌撞撞坐下，坐在窗边的人搭了一把手，他扶着帽檐说谢谢。那个人开口说不客气，是一字一顿的外国人口音。

车里的灯开了，黄仁俊看到了他的脸。他头发微卷，脸颊很瘦，睫毛长长地翘着，抿着嘴，露出一点很白的牙齿。他穿了一件很温暖的咖色高领毛衣和水洗牛仔短外套，尽管天气似乎并没冷到这种程度。  
黄仁俊歪着头用蹩脚的英语猜测：“Japanese？”后知后觉地察觉到自己似乎有些失礼。  
他摇摇头，并不在意，说我是韩国人。黄仁俊开心地笑了：“我叫黄仁俊，是朝鲜族，会说一点韩语。”  
“我叫罗渽民。”他说，分不大清zh和z，摸出手机把名字打到屏幕上给黄仁俊看。  
黄仁俊在手心写了一遍他的名字，又念了一遍。罗渽民轻轻跟着读，发音还是怪怪的。他看起来有些着急，黄仁俊安慰他说，没关系，这个字有点生僻呢，大概很多中国人都不认识。他又想到自己，说我的韩文名字也很难读，很多人都会读错。  
两个人就着渽民和仁俊念了半天，罗渽民先没忍住抿着嘴笑了，黄仁俊也跟着笑，最后停不下来倒在一起。黄仁俊觉得他心里有块地方变得蛮温柔的。

后来他们两个夹着韩文和中文聊了挺久。罗渽民和他一样，早就想来雪山，但是冬天太冷了，他就选了这个夏天从首尔飞来。他喜欢摄影，行李架上放着三脚架和相机，最想拍的是雪山的松鼠。  
“为什么想拍松鼠？”黄仁俊疑惑地歪着头。  
“因为它们很可爱啊。”罗渽民把下巴窝进领子里蹭了蹭，翻开相册指给黄仁俊看，“这里是一处悬崖，边上长着大树，松鼠很喜欢，最好拍。”  
黄仁俊讷讷看着他手机里的松鼠，尾巴大得像一把伞，蓬松地在身后展开，眼睛很大，耳朵却小小的。他其实对小动物没有什么特别的情感，但还是夸赞了几句可爱。然后他也说了自己来这里的原因，还提到了那座庙。  
“你信佛教吗？”罗渽民好像很感兴趣，凑过来问，黄仁俊闻到了他身上若有似无的香。“不，”黄仁俊摇摇头，老老实实地回答，“但你知道的，中国人，总还是相信虔诚许愿能成真的。”罗渽民点点头，若有所思：“我有个朋友信基督，在高考这种事前也会虔诚祈祷，大概也差不多吧。”

03  
两个人都是独自来，就很恰好地结了伴，住房也容易分。  
交身份证的时候黄仁俊才注意到罗渽民还比他小几个月，心里漫上一点欺骗感。对方耸耸肩，顺手在他头上摸了一把，接过房卡揽着他肩往房间走，脸上挂着笑。进了门他们才发现导游分错了房，屋里只有一张大床。两个人有些尴尬地对视，黄仁俊脚底抹油去找导游换房间。导游面露难色：“你们差不多是最后分到房的，现在已经很晚了……”

黄仁俊不想麻烦别人，就和罗渽民商量着凑合凑合算了。罗渽民没有表示拒绝，试探着说：“其实我再去开一间房也好。”黄仁俊有些不耐烦了，不大温柔地开口：“你就这么怕和我睡一张床吗？”  
罗渽民沉默了一下，说：“也不是。”  
“那就这样吧。”黄仁俊麻利地打开行李箱铺上自己带来的床单，这是他出门的习惯。他注意到罗渽民在一边发愣，又对自己刚才的语气有点愧疚。他隐约明白罗渽民不是介意和他睡在一起，而是出于天然的体贴关怀，是细腻的多情。但他觉得朋友之间，没有那么多顾虑，况且这么晚，再不忍心让他出去折腾。  
铺好床单以后他先进了浴室洗澡，出来的时候罗渽民正倚在床上看电影。他表情很平静，但还是因为黄仁俊关门发出的声音微小地抖了一下肩膀。  
黄仁俊凑过去看，映入眼帘的便是拿着匕首戴着面具的人。他叫了一声，软在床上。  
罗渽民很坏地笑了，拉着他让他接着看，黄仁俊推拒着，大力拍着他的肩。拉扯之中黄仁俊露出一片白色的肩膀，罗渽民就不好意思地收了手。但黄仁俊其实不在意的，大喇喇倚在他身边，要他赔精神损失费。

房间本来就不大，关了灯更显得黑洞洞的，窗帘完全罩住窗户，外面很安静，一点声音也没有。黄仁俊迟来地感到害怕，背对着罗渽民蹭上来，隔着睡衣触到他温热的脊梁。罗渽民转过身拄着头问他怎么了，鼻息蹭着他发梢。黄仁俊小声说了句我害怕，然后后脑被温柔地抚摸了一把。  
“别怕。”罗渽民好像凑得更近了些，但很克制地在一段距离后停住，“我就在你身后，不会有人伤害你的。”  
屋子的隔音不大好，隔壁男女的声音透过墙传过来，罗渽民呵地笑了，黄仁俊记得下车时导游还嘱咐，高原地区最好不要做那个，以防高原反应，结果他们根本没在听。他也觉得好笑，又睡不着，干脆翻过身来和罗渽民聊天。他记得他们好像说了很多事情，但早上一起床就全忘了。  
不过，是很美好的记忆就是了。

04  
第二天，大巴车装好防滑链，他们就又上路了。路全是向上的盘山道，越来越陡，好像走上了不归途。山上已经可以看得见雪，他们都换了羽绒服，所以空间显得更逼仄。  
罗渽民一直在看窗外，黄仁俊也凑过去看，罗渽民就很谦让地让他拄在自己腿上。安全带太桎梏了，黄仁俊干脆完全解开了，结果前方就是一处急转，慌忙地抓住罗渽民手腕才不至于被甩出去。罗渽民安抚地拍着他背，把他摁回去，拉上窗帘说睡觉。  
他有点高原反应，两颊微微失了血色，表情更淡了。黄仁俊很担心，凑上去摸他的额，有些烫手。“你发烧了？”黄仁俊惊道。罗渽民摇摇手让他不要声张，从旅行包里摸出两粒药吃。  
导游刚说过，这里已经不能再下山，没有回头路了。黄仁俊突然生气起来，他知道，罗渽民刚才是有意隐瞒自己生了病。他张嘴想责难，但对上罗渽民乖顺又委屈的眼睛就再说不出口。罗渽民慢慢地挪过来，额头抵在他肩膀上说没关系，从背后伸手揉了揉他的头。  
黄仁俊什么都没说，只是换了个更舒服的姿势，让他抵在自己肩膀上睡觉。罗渽民很快睡着了，毫无防备地缓慢呼吸着，像一只翕动着翅膀的蝶，忽悠悠落在他肩上。

车很快停了，他们需要自己向上爬。睡了一觉之后，罗渽民脸色红润了些，看起来正在散热。黄仁俊本来想帮他扛三脚架，但罗渽民摇摇头拒绝了，尽管在生病，他的力气还是很大。黄仁俊跟着罗渽民爬了一小段，胸口开始发闷，眼睛也变得很重，是迟来的高原反应。罗渽民察觉到了他变钝的脚步，就等在前面，架好器材拍照片。

这一片的景色很美，彩林上堆着雪，山上的雪是一层一层的，还不够厚，却很分明，露出点靛蓝色的山头，像宝石，浮在云雾里，很飘渺的样子。  
黄仁俊挑了块大石头坐下，有点凉，但他实在有些累了。一回头看见罗渽民的镜头正对准了自己，就咧着嘴扯出一个开怀的笑，张开双手对着他。  
罗渽民低头检查着照片，黄仁俊远远地喊，渽民，我来做几个高难度的动作，你来拍。  
他其实穿了件很臃肿的羽绒外套，但没来由地想在这里撒野，拉了拉筋就高高地扳起了自己的腿。几个月没练，稍微有些痛，但是可以承受的程度，黄仁俊胜利地微笑了，然后害羞袭了上来。  
罗渽民解了围，招招手说我们要上山了，松鼠还在等着呢，黄仁俊就很快地跑了过去。

他们爬了很久才找到罗渽民说的那个地方，后面已经没有人，只剩了他们两个人。那里全是厚厚的雪，树都被埋在雪里，对面是很陡的峭壁，一块巨石突出来，纹路从顶向下延伸。  
罗渽民架好相机，镜框周围结了细小的冰花，嘴里呼着白气：“好啦，我们现在只需要等了。” 黄仁俊怀疑这里根本没有松鼠，但罗渽民说肯定有，这里是松鼠最常出没的地方。他们就有一搭没一搭地聊起来。  
这次聊了更多关于罗渽民的事情，黄仁俊这才知道他学的建筑，还喜欢计算机，很崇拜地看着他。黄仁俊说自己的专业是舞蹈表演，高中学民族舞，也学过芭蕾。罗渽民说我也会一点街舞，因为我那个朋友很会跳，他比较潮，还喜欢说唱。黄仁俊哇了一声，说其实我也蛮喜欢街舞的，但是你知道的，学了民族舞再学街舞总是怪怪的。你的那个朋友也很可爱吧，能认识他就好了。  
和罗渽民在一起的时候黄仁俊总觉得很放松，渐渐把自己关于未来的担心一一吐露。黄仁俊向来比同龄人早熟一点，偶尔他会很羡慕钟辰乐，像是没有烦恼的样子，做什么都水到渠成。  
他对高考持着一种莫名的悲观态度，知道踏过了这道坎，人生好像有很多事会变得不一样，但又不认为所有事都会好转。罗渽民很安静地听着，慢慢地想出一些话来宽慰他，最后得出的结论是仁俊还是个孩子啊。黄仁俊没有反驳，他其实觉得做个孩子也没什么不好。

快到中午了，他们出门时和其他人约好了在山下野炊，罗渽民让黄仁俊先下山去吃饭，一会儿再来换他的班。正要走的时候罗渽民喊住了他，把内存卡放到他手心，说这张里面有早上的照片，你吃完饭先传到电脑上，我这里还有一张备用的。  
黄仁俊就一跳一跳下了山，过了高反的劲儿，他好像变得轻松了。到山下时其他人已经围在了一起，司机去路边的市场买了牦牛肉和羊肉，架起火堆烤了起来，黄仁俊去吃了两口就饱了，他习惯性地控制体重。  
然后他跑回车里拿了电脑，天气太冷了，笔记本早就被冻得没了电，打不开，黄仁俊有些沮丧。司机和其他游客围在一起聊天，他凑在旁边烤了烤火，站起来打算去找罗渽民。  
司机是个脸色黢黑的藏族人，普通话不很标准，他弹了弹烟灰：“以前这峰是我们天葬的地方，是圣地，秃鹫最多，后来渐渐地人多了，它们就不到这里来，但又有很多人来这儿了结生命，寻找安息之所。”旁边的人好奇地打听起天葬的事，黄仁俊对这兴趣不大，低头掸了掸身上的雪。  
雪花顺着羽绒服下摆飘下去，一瞬间，他突然被不安击中了，脑子里浮现出罗渽民把内存卡交给他时勉强的笑，一早上都不曾出现的松鼠和悬崖峭壁。  
黄仁俊转过身，跌跌撞撞地朝山顶狂奔起来。

05  
黄仁俊开始庆幸自己高三练体能的时候没有偷懒，他气喘吁吁回到山顶时，罗渽民正躺在雪地里。他的姿势很舒展，腿上落满了雪花，衣服敞着，毛衣上浮了一层冰棱，头上也缀着白雪，倒是有种悲怆的美感。  
黄仁俊的脚在雪里挖出一道深深的痕迹。他扑在罗渽民身上，镇定地回想导游在车上教的急救知识，迅速用散落在旁边的暗灰色棉外套裹住罗渽民的身体。他咬咬牙，干脆地撩开衣服环抱罗渽民，用雪搓着他的脸，直到掌心的脸颊逐渐变得温热。  
他怀着炽热的坚持拯救着这个向他说了谎的人，固执地咬着牙要他醒过来。罗渽民眼珠动了动，抬起眼皮，露出一点黑色的瞳仁。他嚅动着双唇，嗓子里发出很细微的声响。黄仁俊凑过去听，勉强分辨出他在说，别哭了。  
这时候他才发现自己模糊的眼底全是冰晶，风刮在他脸上，鼻子酸痛。  
罗渽民伸手在黄仁俊鼻子底下擦了一把，他的唇在寒风中皲裂了，干得扎手，罗渽民很小心地抚了抚。  
黄仁俊委屈地吸了吸鼻子，听见罗渽民哑着嗓子说对不起，他的心又软了下来。

黄仁俊半扛半搀着罗渽民，肩上还挂着一台佳能，完全靠着毅力走到山下。初中的时候他常做拯救世界的中二梦，这一次竟然成了真，他脚下摇摇晃晃，已经要倒下了，但想到罗渽民还在他肩侧，就生出了微妙而悲壮的责任感。  
罗渽民扶着他肩膀，头靠着他的后脑，湿冷的发尖挨着他。他的手很冷，伸出来摸一摸黄仁俊的软发，倒让他觉得很温暖。  
冥冥中他们成了一体，拯救者和被拯救的，被命运引到了同一片冰原。

回到营地，黄仁俊只说罗渽民迷了路，踩了雪坑。司机很热心地开了空调让他们进车里暖一暖，把湿衣服换一换。  
两个人挤在小小的驾驶室里，里面浮着汽油味儿和空调的潮气，热气慢慢洇上来，不至于闷，很舒服。玻璃上冻着冰，反射着雪光，很明朗。  
黄仁俊用毛毯把罗渽民裹住，自己背对着他很快地脱光了衣服。他换衣服的速度很快，学校演出时总第一个准备好的。那时他穿着舞台装裹着羽绒服，化妆师的刷子扫过鼻梁和眉骨，鼻腔里混合着粉底液的香腻和唇彩的巧克力味儿，而现在是淡淡的凉气。  
罗渽民在毯子里闷笑，一双眼睛盯着他纤瘦的腰身。

黄仁俊骨架很小，肩膀也窄窄的，但肩胛骨微微突出的样子很美，胳膊也很细，能看到一点紫色的筋脉，腕骨小小的，比女孩精致。  
黄仁俊换完衣服，过来扯罗渽民的毯子。罗渽民双手在胸前交握挡他的手，黄仁俊痞里痞气开口：“怎么的，还不让我看了？”  
罗渽民捏着他手笑了，闭上眼睛凑近黄仁俊。黄仁俊害羞起来，觉得如果他是个女孩，下一秒该吻上去才是。但是他只是扶着他肩膀脱掉了他湿漉漉的毛衣，露出结实的肩膀。罗渽民看上去是经常锻炼的类型，但锁骨很精致，黄仁俊的手蹭到了他的颈窝，罗渽民缩着肩膀微笑，好像很怕痒。

换好衣服他们两个身上都暖起来，手里捂着奶茶瓶，黄仁俊坐在座椅扶手上开口，是要清算了。  
“你骗了我，那里根本没有松鼠。你根本不是来旅游的，不是来拍摄的，发着烧上雪山，就没想过回去。”  
“是。”罗渽民点点头，他脖子颀长，身体也薄，侧面剪影修长得像一幅画。  
为什么？黄仁俊的眼睛问。  
要听吗？罗渽民抬起头。

06  
说起来是蛮久之前的事。那时候罗渽民隔壁新来了一家邻居，车子驶进院落的时候是七月末，夏风还吹着。戴着棒球帽的大眼睛小男孩在妈妈的纱裙后向他眨眨眼。罗渽民给了他一颗糖果，因为太热融化在他掌心，手掌都有些湿乎乎。  
小男孩叫李马克，从加拿大来，会在花园里弹钢琴，唱着他听不懂的赞歌。罗渽民求着妈妈学了钢琴，会弹曲子，但不会像他一样轻轻哼唱。李马克是个虔诚的人，做错了事会忏悔，吃饭前要祈祷。罗渽民故意闯了祸让他背锅，李马克也不恼，只是揉揉他脑袋说我们渽民啊，以后不要这样了。  
发现喜欢他是十七岁的夏天，表白是紧接着的寒冬。

“他拒绝你了吗？”黄仁俊轻轻笑了一下。罗渽民点点头。  
“然后我做了让我后悔一生的事情。”他有些哀伤地眨着眼。“我伤害了他。”

李马克没有怪他，只是很快地搬走了。他笃信基督，从一开始就注定他们之间没有结局。他干脆地了结了，但这件事却成了缠绕罗渽民的梦魇，让他不能安眠，不能忘怀。

“所以你选择自己了断？”黄仁俊拄着下巴靠近他。罗渽民似乎是很释怀地笑了：“没错。”  
黄仁俊倚着他的肩喟叹了一声：“不该这样的。”他慢慢地措辞，“你犯了错，但不是死罪，李马克不会因为你的逃避而原谅你，而你也永远没办法原谅自己。”

他靠近罗渽民，额头抵上他还有些烫的前额：“基督教教义禁止自杀。你不仅在惩罚自己，还在惩罚他。罗渽民，你真是个坏人。”  
黄仁俊小小的手裹在衣袖里，手指纠缠着罗渽民脑后打结了的发，温柔地把它们解开。罗渽民张开胳膊围绕着他的腰，黄仁俊的毛衣上的软刺抵着他的面颊。这个有点小的怀抱很暖，暖到罗渽民不想放手，而是渐渐缩得更紧。  
黄仁俊的衣襟被洇湿了一片，但他没有闪，也没有躲。

他没有劝罗渽民自我原谅。黄仁俊没有谈过恋爱，但也多多少少明白，感情是两个人的事，第三人永远无法感同身受。他不是过来人，给不出规劝，但他不舍得让罗渽民离开，也许是出于他逐渐无所遁形的小小私心。  
他说不清楚。

07  
晚上他们联系了当地的藏民，要去他们家里住。黄仁俊真的疲惫了，头靠着车窗玻璃昏睡，他眼前时不时明晃晃的，眯眼去看的时候窗外闪过很亮的路灯，圆圆的，像过年时的红灯笼。  
他的眼睛被罗渽民冰凉的手捂住，床帘嚓的一声被拉上，光亮被完全遮了去，司机也把车里的灯光调暗了。  
但黄仁俊还是睡得很不安，摸着身侧，直到触碰到罗渽民光滑的手背。罗渽民就势把他的手握进自己手掌，隔一会儿就牵动一下。  
黄仁俊疲弱而敏感的神经终于放松了。

进藏民家前被献了哈达，是黄色的，黄仁俊很恭敬地双手合十鞠了躬。要转经筒，他按指示缓慢转动雕刻着神奇图案的滚轮，神秘的距离离感通过有点破损的经筒传递到他手上，自然地，他闭上眼许了个愿。  
之后他们围在火炉边吃土火锅，没有蘸料，膻腥的牦牛肉难以下咽。罗渽民吃了一点就吃不下了。他嘴很挑，中午的烤肉也只吃了两口，不过兜里放着压缩饼干，也饿不到。  
黄仁俊要了一点醋，装在瓷碟子里，勉强多吃了些。他喝了挺多酥油茶，还有一点清酒，身子很快热起来。  
藏民家的女儿过来拉他去跳舞，他为难地看了罗渽民一眼，罗渽民只是笑，举着相机给他拍照片。黄仁俊只好和两颊酡红的女孩一起踩着拍子。学民族舞的女孩多，他习惯了和她们打交道，倒也没觉得不自在。  
曲子停了，女孩对他说了一串藏语，他只听懂了“selang”，导游进山前教过，是帅哥的意思。黄仁俊摆摆手，指了指罗渽民。女孩脸更红了，而罗渽民只是弯着眼摇摇头。

回途已经是晚上八点钟，天完全暗了，从车窗可以窥见几点明星。黄仁俊拽着罗渽民的衣角睡着了，十二点过，又被一阵嘈杂吵醒。  
司机叼着烟骂了句藏语，在路边停了车。罗渽民捏着黄仁俊手指，低声说：“好像是路被堵了，过不去。”黄仁俊站起身趴在前座靠背上偷偷听前面的动静，俯身告诉罗渽民是塌方了。  
车身突然剧烈地一晃，慌乱中黄仁俊扶住了罗渽民的肩膀。他张皇回头，发现一颗巨石正顺着山滚下来，直直砸在前面黑色的大众途锐。里面的人显然被吓怕了，不管不顾地向后倒车，大巴车很快跟着倒起来，鸣笛声乱缠，灯光也闪得让人睁不开眼。  
黄仁俊紧紧搂住罗渽民的脖子，手心里全是汗。这次是真的要死了，他想。罗渽民安抚地拍着他的背，不慌不忙的，好像一点都不怕。  
之后他只记得陷入了一片黑暗。

08  
黄仁俊对着雾蒙蒙的镜子刷牙，这家旅馆的一次性牙刷很好用，毛又细又软。他吐了一口泡沫，往脸上泼了两把水。罗渽民懒懒地倚在门边问他好了没有，身上穿着淡紫色的真丝睡袍。  
刚才他们穿过深黑的隧道，又颠簸了两个小时才回到旅馆。下了车黄仁俊的腿都是软的，一进门就冲进来把牦牛肉全都吐了出来。罗渽民弯着腰小声责备他，都说让你不要吃那么多了，仁俊，胃会不舒服的。  
刷完牙之后他们躺到了床上，惊心动魄的一天过去，两个人都睡不着。罗渽民摸出平板看电影，是上次没看完的恐怖片。黄仁俊瞄到了片名，叫《忌日快乐》。他觉得这电影很不吉利，让他换一个。罗渽民就又找了个文艺片。他们缩在一起看了一会儿，这次是罗渽民先困了，黄仁俊兴致也不高，就关了灯。

他们面对着面，两个人盖着一床被子，没有拉窗帘，月光透过窗子。气氛很奇妙，罗渽民很快睡着了，黄仁俊却无法入眠，挪过去看他忽闪的睫毛。他的眼睛比黄仁俊更圆一点，嘴角微翘。  
“在偷看我吗？”罗渽民闭着眼说，尾音狡黠地翘起。黄仁俊迅速地翻了个身，罗渽民很快撑起身子，俯身看着黄仁俊假寐。他很轻地叹了口气，然后背过去抓着另一只被角。短暂的默然之后，摩挲被子的声音打破寂静。黄仁俊蹭上来，试探着搂住了罗渽民的腰，唇贴着他背脊的窝滑过。  
然后一切暧昧地失了控。睡衣带子滑下去，轻飘飘地在床上摊开。罗渽民的前胸抵着黄仁俊的手掌。黄仁俊大腿缠绕着他腰，脚趾把睡袍撑开，磨蹭着冰凉而柔软的真丝布料。疼痛劈中了他，然后是长久的舒适。他们唇齿相贴，黄仁俊眼前由黑变成白，像一片望不到尽头的雪。  
在那边白色里，黄仁俊想起了很多事。他记起高考前的聚餐，三两环绕手臂走出酒店的男女，他记起自己挣脱了向他表白的女孩的手，那女孩涂了黑莓色的镜面唇釉，唇亮闪闪的，锁骨上的黑天鹅骄傲地翘着翅膀，而他垂着眼说，不必了。他恐惧柔软的胴体，畏惧纤细的手腕，宁愿逃入这片雪原。  
在那白色里，黄仁俊终于明白，他生而不同，应当与一具和自己相似的躯体相拥。

09  
那天晚上过后，他们都默契地再没有提起。旅行的最后一天，黄仁俊要去寺庙上香，两个人就租了一辆小车前去。据司机说，这座庙很出名，以前讲法时曾经有佛光闪现，许愿也很灵验。到了那里，香火果然很旺，人也很多。  
上香之前，黄仁俊给家里打了个电话。香火好贵哦，他抱怨。  
高考是一辈子一次的事呀，妈妈说，不要心疼，当然还是选贵的。黄仁俊抬头看了一眼罗渽民，拿了最贵的那支。

庙内不许拍照，罗渽民就先出去了。黄仁俊在门前踌躇了很久，终于下定决心，迈过了那道红门槛。他左手在上，右手在下，将香插入香炉。退后一步，双膝重重一跪，直磕得两腿发痛。然后双手举在额前，郑重地拜在佛像前。  
走出门槛，罗渽民正站在寺庙中央挂着红丝带的大树前。微风起了，满树飘起红色，同心锁互相碰撞，发出叮当的好听声响。

走回旅馆的路上，他们遇见了戴着草帽卖枇杷的女人。枇杷果看起来已经熟透了，装在白色的塑料袋里。五块钱一袋，那女人声音怯怯的，手很粗糙。罗渽民动了恻隐之心，掏出钱包买了下来。  
黄仁俊摇摇头，他知道前面还会有更多人卖，最后大概五块钱能买到两袋。但他并没有出声，而是掏出一颗枇杷用纸擦了擦，剥了皮塞进嘴里。  
很甜，但他心里很快泛起即将离别的苦涩。  
“罗渽民，”他说，“明天我们回去，下车的时候，都不要回头。”

10  
回家以后，黄仁俊大门不出二门不迈，竟然开始有序地准备复读。父母都当他压力太大，又怕他是去雪山一趟中了邪，小心地照顾着。但黄仁俊一切照常，心情也不算太差，他父母又怀疑是不是他高考没考好，真的要复读，暗暗有些担心。  
黄仁俊收拾行李箱时发现了一个小盒子，里面装着风格很粗犷的银手镯，和藏民家女儿戴的一样，他猜测那是罗渽民偷偷装在他箱子里的礼物，心里浮起些微的惆怅。  
出成绩那天，黄仁俊很平静，他向来相信人总要放弃什么东西才能换来自己想要的，比如他放弃虎牙换来合格的艺考。再比如，那天，他双手举在额前，郑重地拜在佛像前。  
“我佛慈悲，”他默念，“我心中所求，唯有罗渽民平安喜乐，百岁无忧。”

“小俊，你成绩合格了！不用复读了！”母亲狂喜的声音透过门传进来。黄仁俊再也无法控制自己，在反锁的房间里嚎啕大哭起来。  
他不知道的是，寺庙中央那棵树交错的枝桠里，飘扬的红丝带之中，有一条上用生涩的歪歪扭扭的汉字写着：祝黄仁俊心想事成。

END

 

*笔者只去过川西的雪山，所以文中所提雪山都是西南地区的雪山。  
*地理、生理知识有谬误请多多包涵。


End file.
